Love Between Two Worlds
by Celestial-Dragon00
Summary: Lucy Ashley, Natsu Dragion and Gray Surge come across Natsu Dragneel badly bruised and unconsious. They take him back to the guild and decide to find a way to bring him back to Earthland. But the relationship between Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Ashley intensifies and Lucy finds that she doesn't want him to leave and wants him to herself. But Natsu's in love with Lucy Heartfilia.
1. Edolas

**This is my first fic so I hope it's good! I've always loved the pairing of Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Ashley and Edolas. So I hope you all enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing this.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Edolas

The car ride back to the Fairy Tail guild in Edolas was a long one, since the job was in Sicca. It was a waste of time to get there too, since they didn't end up doing the job. Lucy Ashley sat in the front seat, arms crossed and a scowl on her face as she looked forward, the Edolas sun creating shimmering patterns on her black suit and her blonde hair that she had grown out again after Edolas lost all of its magic power; Natsu Dragion sat beside her in the driver's seat, a matching scowl on his face and staring ahead as he drove them. In the backseat was Gray Surge, his many bundles of clothing taking a lot of room and he was feeling uneasy because of the tension in the front seat.

Finally Lucy broke the silence by saying, "the mission went wrong because of _you_ Natsu."

Usually Natsu would be afraid if Lucy was using that kind of tone with him but since he was inside his car he could stand up to her.

" _My_ fault? You were the one who scared the shit out of the client."

"Well excuse me for defending myself when the perv grabbed my ass," Lucy snapped, a deadly aura wafting around her.

"Um, can you two please stop fighting," Gray stuttered. "I want to get back to the guild as soon as possible so that I can see Juvia-Chan again."

"Urg, give it up Gray!" Lucy snapped, whirling around in her seat to glare at the over-dressed blue-black haired guy. "Juvia is obviously not interested in you so you should leave her alone!"

Gray started weeping as he said, "I really want to go to Earthland because Juvia-Chan is the one that's in love with me! I'm so jealous of that stripper!"

"Who the hell told you «that»?" Lucy asked.

"That blue cat that looked like an Exceed that was with Earthland Natsu and Wendy," Gray answered. "I think his name was Happy or something."

Lucy shivered as she remembered that annoying blue cat, seeing how her Earthland counterpart Lucy Heartfilia always got annoyed at that cat. She turned away from the back seat and something in the distance caught her attention.

"Natsu, pull over, now!" Lucy ordered.

Natsu hit the brakes hard, causing the car to skid and dust to fly behind them in a dust cloud. Gray almost crashed into the front seat behind Lucy but his many layers saved him and Lucy was out of the car before it even stopped. Natsu watched Lucy as she ran over to the person who was lying in the middle of the road. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the person was wearing a black waistcoat with gold trimming, a matching loincloth that was held in place with a brown belt, white trousers, a white scale pattern muffler and salmon hair like his own.

Lucy knelt in front of the guy and her eyes widened in shock when she realised who it was.

"Natsu! Gray! Help me get him into the car!" Lucy yelled. "It's Natsu Dragneel from Earthland!"

"Me-San? What's he doing in Edolas?" Natsu Dragion asked as he and Gray ran over to them, Gray a little slower because of all his clothes.

"I don't know! Just get him into the car!" Lucy snapped. Because he was out of the car Edo-Natsu was now afraid of her like he was supposed to be. As Gray tried to pull a badly beaten and unconsious Eath-Natsu to the car Edo-Natsu was apologising like crazy to Lucy.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Edo-Natsu yelled, tears sprinkling from his eyes as he bowed in front of her, hoping to whatever God that was watching over Edolas would take pity on him and Lucy wouldn't use a torture technique on him. "I'm so sorry for going off at you Lucy-San!"

As Gray pulled Earth-Natsu into the car Edo-Natsu braced himself for the punch that was surely going to happen but surprisingly it never came. He cracked an eye open to see Lucy rushing over to the car, yelling at Gray to be careful with Earth-Natsu and to get into the front seat so that she could sit in the backseat with him.

"Is she worried about Me-San from Earthland?" Edo-Natsu murmured to himself, watching as Lucy placed Earth-Natsu's head in her lap and Gray struggled to get into the front seat because he was wearing too many clothes.

"NATSU! GET IN THE CAR AND DRIVE US BACK TO THE GUILD!" Lucy yelled.

"A-aye!" Edo-Natsu shrieked in fear, running over to the driver's seat and speeding off towards the guild.

Earth-Natsu groaned in both pain and motion sickness, his face going green. Lucy, who didn't know about Earth-Natsu having motion sickness, took it the wrong way.

"I think he's been poisoned!" Lucy shrieked, startling Gray and Edo-Natsu. "His face is green and he looks sick"

"Arg, I can't believe my Earthland counterpart suffers from motion sickness," Edo-Natsu muttered. "That's one thing that makes me believe that he's not me."

"Well, you do realise that our counterparts are the opposite to us," Gray pointed out. "I strip, you get motion sickness and Lucy's really nice."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M MEAN!" Lucy snapped.

"I-I'm sorry!" Gray shrieked, sweat dropping.

"Just shut up and get back to the guild."

* * *

"Wendy!" Lucy yelled, kicking open the guild doors and banging them against the wall. Behind her was Gray and Edo-Natsu, Earth-Natsu flung over Gray's shoulder. The Edolas Fairy Tail guild stare at the Earthland Natsu in shock.

The older and bustier version of Wendy Marvell walked up to them and peered at Earth-Natsu's face.

"Is this Natsu from Earthland?" she asked.

"Yes it is and hurry up and attend to him," Lucy demanded impatiently. Wendy gestured to Gray to take Earth-Natsu into the infirmary.

"I must get to work!" Nab yells, running towards the guild doors.

Lucy scoffed, "geez Nab, you really need to take a break from work! Even after we lost all our magic you're still taking jobs?"

Nab turned around to face her, jogging on the spot as he said, "the job is to rescue a cat stuck up in a tree."

" _THAT'S_ THE BIG JOB!" Lucy yelled, causing Earth-Natsu to jerk awake with a start. Lucy whirled around to face the Earthland Mage as Nab ran out of the guild doors.

"Earth-Natsu, are you OK?" Lucy asked, getting into his face.

"Lucy, what are you ..." Natsu's eyes widened when he took in her bad-girl outfit, the over-dressed Gray, the bustier and older Wendy and the other him. "Wait, why am I in Edolas?!"

"That's what I want to know!" Lucy snapped. "But right now Wendy needs to tend to your injuries -"

"THE FAIRY HUNTER IS COMING!" Nab yells in terror, running back into the guild.

A panic rose over the Edolas Fairy Tail guild as they rushed about. Levy ran over to the teleporting machine and pressed a few buttons and pulled a leaver here and there. Natsu watched them all in confusion, wondering why they were panicking. He was sure that when Mystogun became King they would have been freed from their death sentences, and he also wondered how they were teleporting without magic.

"You look confused so I'll explain, but just to pass the time," Lucy says as the guild started to move. Natsu felt sick but he listened to Lucy. "We now live on science. We use science to light our rooms, to light our fires and to get Natsu's car to run on petrol. But the bitch over there discovered how to use science to move the guild from place to place but that is damaging the environment so we're on the run again."

"But why are you panicking like this!" Natsu yelled as a grinding noise goes through his ears.

"Because Erza Knightwalker was ordered to arrest us!" she also yelled. "She's not trying to kill us anymore but she's trying to arrest us! And we don't want to spend life in jail!"

Outside the guild Erza Knightwalker watched in annoyance as the guild begun to disappear. Erza was still dressed in the armour she wore when the Earthland mages first came to Edolas but her hair was longer, reaching the small of her back. She kicked the legion in annoyance as the guild disappeared, but since the legion was so big it didn't feel it.


	2. The Edolas Guild Again

**Natsu is a bit OOC in this.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Edolas Guild Again

Natsu groaned as his stomach continued to turn and the feeling like he was going to hurl still lingered. The guild picked themselves up off the ground, talking and complaining amongst themselves after teleporting.

When Natsu's stomach calmed down and he became aware, he felt something lying on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down, only to be met with golden hair. At first Natsu thought it Lucy Heartfilia and he had the urge to stroke her soft hair, but then he remembered what had happened that day and was a little disappointed that it was Lucy Ashley lying on top of him.

"Hey Lucy ..." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy looked up at Natsu in confusion, still dazed from teleporting. But when she realised what situation and position she was she punched him in the face, causing Natsu to groan. Lucy rolled off Natsu and stood up, brushing herself off as she yelled, "is everyone OK?" and getting an answer of "yes" from the others.

Rubbing his aching jaw that he was was going to bruise badly Natsu stood to see that the guild members looked a bit shaken. Gray was still lying on his back on the ground, struggling to get up. Juvia standing far away from him and looked glad that he was too busy trying to get himself off the ground and not ogling her. Natsu Dragion was hiding underneath a table, shaking like crazy with massive eyes. Lucy stalked over to Levy who was recharging the teleporting device thing that she had somehow gotten to teleport without the use of magic.

"You're lucky that we got away in time bitch. It's your fault that the Kingdom is coming after us again," Lucy growled, pressing her forehead against the other girl's.

"Well excuse me for trying to find a way to move the guild without having to carrying it, whore!" Levy snapped. Both girls started throwing insults at each other and Natsu was sure a cat fight was going to start between them.

Natsu watched them in amazement from where he was sitting on top of a table. He was surprised about the relationship Lucy and Levy had in this world. They practically act how he and the Gray from his world acted with each other, except for the brawling and using magic on the other.

Looking over at the other Gray comforting his scared counterpart, Natsu realised that not only were their personalities reversed but some of the situations between them: whereas in Earthland Lucy and Levy were best friends they hated each other; Gray and himself had a huge rivarly they were close friends in this world; and lastly Gray was the one ogling Juvia from behind a pillar instead of the other way around.

"Hello Earthland Natsu!"

Natsu looked down to see the Edolas version of Romeo standing in front of him, arms behind his back and a massive grin adorning his face. Romeo was wearing something similar to Edolas Natsu (like how Earthland Romeo wore something similar to Earthlanf Natsu) but it was blue and the sleeves weren't adorned with flame designs, all of his belts were done up and his goggles were placed over his eyes and they were black.

"Oh, hey Romeo," Natsu grinned, ruffling the fourteen-year-old's hair.

"You know my name?" Romeo asked, seeming to be surprised.

"Of course, there's a Romeo in Fairy Tail in Earthland too."

"Really?" Romeo asked. "Is it true that Erza Knightwalker is a part of Fairy Tail too?"

"Yeah, but her name's Erza Scarlet."

"What about my parents?"

"Your father is but not your mother. Your parents are actually divorced."

"Really? They're so lovey dovy with each other it's annoying," Romeo shivers. "Like Alzack and Bisca before they got a divorce."

It turned out that Alzack and Bisca divorced at the same time they got married in Earthland.

Romeo tilted his head to the side and asked, "Do you know how you got to Edolas? I'm sure there're are no animas around no more."

Natsu sighed and looked down, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I don't know," Natsu admitted, rubbing his eyes. "I don't really remember what happened in Earthland; all I remember is that there was a war going on, we were battling against a really evil dark mage and when everything nearly ended, just when we were about to loose ... I was transported to Edolas."

Natsu was surprised when all the other guild members came up to him and gathered around him, asking about their own counterparts in Earthland and about others' counterparts.

"So, is Elfman a big cry baby in Earthland too?"

"Is Team Shadow Gear the strongest team in Earthland too?"

"How's Juvia-Chan doing?"

"Is Miss Cana a lady or does she know how to have fun?"

All the questions about his friends back home pained Natsu's heart. Natsu looked away, not noticing the tear running down his cheek. But the other guild members noticed.

"He's crying?! He's not so different from Elfman and our Natsu!" Jet and Droy exclaimed arrogantly.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled, slugging both Jet and Droy in the jaw really hard that it sent them crashing into the opposite wall and causing it to crack underneath the impact. The guild were surprised by Natsu's strength. "I have no idea where my guild mates are or if they're even alive right now! I bet you'll be like this if you were the only one left in the guild after the rest were killed! They were all as badly injured as I was."

The guild stared at Natsu with wide eyes before their expressions turned sympathetic. Natsu didn't want their sympathy, he just wanted to know if his comrads were safe. Suddenly a babbling noise filled the air, sounding like someone was crying. And sure enough someone _was_ crying, but it wasn't Elfman or Natsu Dragion but Gray.

"Oh, Earthland Juvia-Chan! I'm so sorry I never got to meet you!" Gray wailed, using one of his scarfs to wipe his eyes and blow his nose.

 _God, he is crying about the Juvia who actually loved the him that wasn't him_ , the guild thought.

Edolas Juvia scowled and turned away, wondering how her Earthland self could actually love that over-dressed man. Well, she actually did meet Earthland Gray and he had an impressive body. She wondered if Edolas Gray had the same impressive body, but she guessed she'll never know unless he stripped his clothes off.

Natsu tried his best not to burst out in tears like Gray but it was no use, the tears begun to fall down his cheeks hard. He covered his eyes to hide them and so that he wouldn't see the guild looking at him in sympathy.

Suddenly warm, strong arms embraced him and Natsu looked up to see Mira smiling at him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's OK, we understand what you're going through," Mira cooed.

This Mira acted the same as the Mira Natsu knew. Natsu felt like he was back in Earthland and the war with Zeref never happened and they were living yet another day in Earthland. Natsu let himself relax in Mira's arms and nodded. "I'll fix you something to drink. Would you like a strawberry milkshake? That's our Natsu's favourite."

" _Urg_ ... I hate strawberry," Natsu shuddered, although he wouldn't want his Erza to hear that. "Can you get me a fire chocolate milkshake. Uh ... if you can make one that is."

The Edolas Fairy Tail guild's expressions went from sympathetic to a look of pure shock, confusion and fear. Natsu didn't want to know why they were feeling fear. Mira stared at Natsu with wide eyes before the kind smile that Natsu was so used to spread across her face.

"I'll see what I can do!" she says cheerfully, walking towards the bar.

Wendy walked over to Natsu and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I have to attend to your wounds," she says as she pulled Natsu towards the infirmary, Lucy, Gray and Dragion behind them.

Wendy placed Natsu on one of the beds and walked to a medicine cabinet to get the first aid. Natsu looked around the infirmary, noting how much it looked nothing like an actual infirmary. It was just like the guild hall, resembling a jungle with vines covering the walls with mushrooms growing out of the ground which the Edolas locals used as seats.

"Alright, we need to find a way to get Dragneel back to Earthland," Lucy says, crossing her arms.

"Can you not call me Dragneel ... _ouch_! What the fuck is that stuff?" Natsu winced as Wendy pressed a cotton ball covered in a foul-smelling paste on a purpling bruise on Natsu's cheek.

"It's an ointment," Wendy answered, placing more ointment on the cotton ball and dabbing it across the bruise Lucy gave him on Natsu's chin. "Since we don't have magic anymore we had to create new things for aid and Levy invented this ointment for cuts and bruises and a tablet called panadol for pain."

Lucy tched. "That the only good thing that Levy has done for us. May I remind you that it was her fault that the Kingdom is coming after us again. We should just hand her over to Knightwalker since she's the real criminal."

"Lucy, we are a guild and we stick with each other," Wendy says, reaching for some bandages behind Natsu. But unfortunately for Natsu that meant that his face was pressed into her breasts. Natsu's cheeks heated up and he was surprised that he wasn't setting anything on fire. Natsu didn't know what to do in this kind of situation- hell, he's never had a woman's breats pressed into his face, even though he's seen Lucy naked before and even touched her boobs. Did he stay put or did he pull away? Well, they were soft ...

Wendy pulled away - _finally,_ Lucy thought, as she felt herself getting jealous for some reason - and wrapped his arm up.

"Alright, we'll call you Salamander," Lucy says in annoyance. "And our Natsu would be called Fireball. Alright Fireball, go and get your car ready for our journey to find a way to Earthland."

"W-why am I coming?" Dragion squeaked.

"Because you're the one with the car idiot," Lucy snapped. Fireball shrieked and hid behind Gray, who was putting on some extra gloves.

"A-alright then," Dragion stuttered. "Uh ... my brother knows a lot about alternate universes and all that other stuff, so ... um ... I'll take you and Salamander there."

Natsu turned to Dragion with a questioning look. "You have a brother?"

"Y-yeah," Dragion stuttered. "Um, he lives far away even though he loves to be around people, but he can be a bit noisy."

"Actually, he doesn't shut up," Lucy sneered. "I've met Fireball's brother and I didn't really like him: he was even more overbearing than Gray."

 _I wonder if I have a brother too_ , Natsu thought. As soon as he met Dragion's brother he'll go searching for his own brother as soon as Zeref was dead and everything was settled down.

"Is he alright to go Wendy?" Lucy asked, a bit impatient.

"Sure, I guess so," Wendy shrugged, packing everything up and taking it back to its rightful place. "I don't know what you do in Earthland after getting some medical attention but try not to do too much brute work."

"Thanks Wendy," Natsu muttered, still blushing from having Wendy's dirty pillows in his face. It didn't help that he kept imaging her as the thirteen year old Sky Dragon Slayer he was used to back home.

"OK, let's go," Lucy snapped, heading towards the guild's exit, Dragion scurrying behind her.

"Lucy, wait, I have to drink the milkshake Mira made me!" Natsu called, hurrying over to Mira who was holding a milkshake glass full of chocolate milk with fire on top. Natsu took it from her and sucked the fire into his mouth, wincing at the chemical taste the fire had in Edolas but devoured it like he usually did. "Thanks Mira, but how did you get it on fire?" Natsu was curious.

"Oh, that was easy," Mira said cheerfully. "Because alcohol is flammable I put alcohol on top and set it on fire."

"Oh, that's what my Mira does," Natsu grinned.

"Really? Then you must get drunk all the time," someone says.

"Oh no, the fire burns the alcohol," Natsu shrugged.

" _Eh_?"

Lucy was beyond impatient. She wanted Earthland Natsu out of Edolas so that she wouldn't have to worry about him all the time.

Lucy jolted in shock at her own thoughts, her face heating up. Why would she worry about Natsu Dragneel? Sure, she worried about Natsu Dragion when he went out for drives in the days when the king was trying to have them killed but she knew she didn't have to worry about Dragion's Earthland counterpart. She saw his fight with King Jellal as the Great Demon Lord Dragneel and he looked fearful and horrifying when he was angry so she shouldn't be worried about him - Right? _He_ was _an idiot_ , Lucy told herself.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Natsu yelled, handing the empty glass back to Mira and running to the guild doors. Gray sat down on a chair and ogled Juvia. Lucy growled in frustration and stalked up to him, grabbing his gloved hand.

"Come on, you're coming with us Gray," Lucy growled, dragging the unwilling man towards the door. Juvia looked glade that he was leaving and she mentally thanked Lucy.

Holding his gloved hand up dramatically Gray declared, "I will wait for you, Juvia my love!"

Juvia scowled in annoyance.


	3. River Fun

**Happy Australia Day my fellow Australian readers! There's some smut in this chapter, the reason I labelled this as M. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

River Fun

The journey to Dragion's brother's house was quiet, except for the moaning of the motion sick Dragon Slayer in the backseat next to Gray. Natsu's whinging and carrying on was really starting to get on the Edolas locals' nerves.

"Fireball, pull over now!" Lucy yelled to the driver. Dragion was quick to pull over and Lucy jumped out of the car and walked to the backseat and threw Gray out and climbed in next to Natsu. Gray and Dragion watched them, wondering what Lucy was going to do.

"Come here, lean on me," Lucy says, pulling Natsu towards her so that he could lean against her shoulder. Gray and Dragion were surprised.

 _Is she actually being nice?_ Gray thought.

Lucy rubbed Natsu's back comfortably and Natsu instantly relaxed, pretending that it was his Lucy he was leaning against and they were on a train heading to their next mission. Erza and Gray were sitting across from them, Erza eating her beloved strawberry cake and Gray staring out the window and miraculously still had his clothes on and daydreaming about beating Natsu in a fight (which he'll never do). However that scene changed when Lucy punched Natsu in the gut, knocking him out, and Natsu had been leaning against Erza instead of his Lucy.

"I'm so glade I don't have motion sickness," Gray whispered to Dragion, who nodded in agreement. Gray climbed into the front seat and Dragion sped off.

Lucy looked down at the unconscious face of Natsu, whose head was lying in her lap. He looked peaceful, no longer moaning. Lucy took that time to really look at Natsu. He didn't look that much like Dragion Lucy realised. Natsu Dragion wasn't that muscular, except on his arms from working on cars, and he always smelt like grease and these days petrol. Natsu Dragneel on the other hand was really muscular, with well toned abs, hot muscular arms and just simply a lithe figure. Lucy wondered how his muscles would look when he was fighting. Her Earthland counterpart sure was lucky to have a guy like this. Lucy wished Dragneel was _her_ Natsu.

"Fireball, how long until we get to your brother's place?" Lucy asked, deciding to take her mind off Natsu's body.

"He lives in Portfield so it may take us a day and a half," Dragion answered.

Lucy groaned. Portfield was just a desert place with nothing but sand and cacti. It was on the other side of the Royal City and would take a long time to get there. Lucy didn't think she'll be able to survive that long with a motion sick boy beside her all the time.

* * *

By nightfall Natsu woke up and they decided to take up camp. Dragion parked the car beside a huge boulder, a river a little away ahead behind some trees. Dragion and Gray set up some things to sleep on, using Gray's jackets as blackest and his scarfs as pillows, leaving the poor boy to shiver despite still having a handful of clothes on.

"H-hurry up a-and make a f-fire already," Gray stuttered, his teeth shattering.

"Alright Salamander, use your Earthland magic to create a fire," Lucy ordered.

"I don't know if my magic still works in Edolas," Natsu muttered. "When we first came here our magic didn't work and it only started working when Mystogun - uh, King Jellal - gave us this pill thing."

"Well, that's just fucking great," Lucy groaned. "Fireball and Gray, go and find some firewood and make a fire."

"W-why do I have to do it?" Dragion asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Lucy snapped. Dragion and Gray were gone in a blur, not wanting to feel Lucy's wrath.

Natsu rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Lucy froze when she saw his muscles and had the sudden urge to touch them.

"Hey Lucy, is the water in that lake behind those trees safe to bathe in?" Natsu asked.

"How did you know there was a river behind those trees?" Lucy asked. "We never told you."

Natsu shrugged and sniffed the air. "I can smell water and a riverbank. So, is it safe to bathe in?"

"Yeah," Lucy shrugged. "Go and take a bath, you stink."

Natsu ran over to the river and stopped in surprise at the sight of it. It looked like a regular river, with water mushrooms growing out the side, the water was a deep blue and was sparkling. Natsu didn't know what to expect from a river in Edolas but he expected it to be different from the ones in Earthland. Maybe the river would change colour?

Natsu stripped off all his clothes and dunk his foot in the river to test out the temperature of the water. It was cold, just like how water usually felt when you first step in. Perhaps Edolas rivers weren't as different from Earthland rivers except for the fact that they used to be in the sky before Edolas lost its magic.

Braving the cold, Natsu waded in and sunk down until his chin was resting against the surface, closing his eyes and relaxing, enjoying the scent of nature filling his nose.

" _Ah_ ... I have no soap," Natsu realised.

Back at the campsite Lucy was getting bored. Dragion and Gray were still not back from collecting firewood. Just what were those two doing? Did they have some sort of secret relationship with each other? No, that was ridiculous. Gray was head over heels for Juvia and Dragion was ... Dragion.

Lucy sighed and the sound of splashing filled her ears. She thought about that time when Earthland Lucy and herself had taken a bath together. The way Natsu had been looking at her Lucy had thought he wanted to see more and she was about to but the other Lucy stopped her and Natsu made a childish comment that they could wash their own back.

Lucy sniggered when she got an idea. Lucy walked toward the river and stopped at the riverbank. Natsu was staring at her in shock, his salmon hair falling into his eyes and dripping, making him look deliciously sexy. His body was glistening with the river water.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was bored and the other boys are still collecting firewood," Lucy answered.

"Then why don't you go and find some on your own?" Natsu asked, feeling nervous.

"I didn't want to," Lucy answered, unclasping the skull hair piece and letting her golden hair loose. "I wanted to see you."

"Lucy - what are you doing?!" Natsu shrieked. Lucy was removing the shoulder guard and her gloves and grasped the zipper of her one piece suit firmly.

"You don't have to be shy Natsu," Lucy says seductively, pulling the zipper down slowly and completely removing her clothing and leaving herself only in a white bra and panties. Natsu blushed and turned away. People usually thought of him as dumb and was oblivious to a woman's body but he defiantly was not oblivious. He was just glade he was submerged all the way to his chest so Lucy couldn't see his hardening erection.

"L-Lucy, you should go," Natsu stuttered.

"Why? I think you're actually wanting this Natsu," Lucy laughed, unclasping the bra and pulling it off and pulling her panties down slowly. She stepped into the river and waded over to Natsu, who blushed harder. "Come on, don't be shy."

Lucy's wrapped her cool hands around Natsu's wrists and bought them towards her breasts, gently placing them on top. Natsu jolted at the feeling against his palms. They were soft but the nipples were hard against his hands as they hardened. Lucy smirked in triumph at having the Dragon Slayer from Earthland coming undone right under her hands. She knew Earthland Lucy wouldn't do something like this but this Lucy was an expert in seduction.

"Do you like what you feel?" Lucy asked, rubbing Natsu's wrists as she pushed her breasts deeper into Natsu's cupped hands. "Does it turn you on?"

Natsu gulped and stuttered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucy frowned, trying to understand the situation they were in. Even though Natsu did get flustered when this kind of thing happens she realised he had no idea about sex. At all. Did the master of the Earthland Fairy Tail not teach them about sex or wasn't Natsu listening when he did. She guessed it was the later.

"So, you really are inexperienced?" Lucy asked. "I guess I'll just have to show you."

Lucy let go of one of Natsu's wrists but kept his other one on her breast and curled her fingers around Natsu's erection. Natsu groaned as Lucy touched the most sensitive part of his body and rested his head against her shoulder to muffle his moans and cries of pleasure as Lucy stroked him, flicking her wrist up and down on him.

"You feel that?" Lucy whispered, speeding up her pace. "That pleasure you're feeling right now? That sexual pleasure, although it's not at its highest."

"W-w-what is that?" Natsu groaned, feeling a slight pressure building up in his lower belly. Lucy grinned, knowing Natsu was almost at his peak. She stopped jerking him, earning a protest to come from him.

"I'll show you more," Lucy whispered, dropping to her knees. Natsu looked down at her, wondering what she was going to do. Lucy ran her finger along the submerged erection and shuffled backwards, pulling Natsu along with her, so that the head was above. Lucy looked up at Natsu with mischief.

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Natsu asked. Lucy didn't answer, she just grinned and her head dipped down.

Suddenly the cold feeling of the river was replaced by something warm and soft wrapping around him and sucking just right. Natsu grabbed onto Lucy's shoulders and burried his head in her hair as she bobbed her head on his shaft, devouring him.

"L-Lucy, that feels ... _nngh_ ... so good," Natsu moaned, tangling his hands in Lucy's hair.

Lucy felt triumphed that Natsu was at least enjoying this. Lucy had had many one night stands with men back in the past but she's hadn't given many blow jobs. But she knew what to do and she did her best to pleasure Natsu.

Lucy took Natsu down as far as she could take him without deep throating, stroking what wasn't all the way in her mouth, and came back up and sucked hard on the head. Natsu's hands on her shoulders tightened almost painfully but Lucy enjoyed the pleasure pain. She didn't care for scars, in fact she wore them like trophies, symbolising her survival from back in the days, and the scratches Natsu was giving her now she would wear them in pride of her first sexual experience with Natsu.

At some point Lucy had taken him all the way down to the hilt, her face splashing into the water but her nose stayed above so that she could breath. Natsu cried out as he felt himself slide down Lucy's tight throat.

"L-Lucy, I-I-I'm close ... _ahh_ ..." Natsu panted.

Lucy sucked up the arousal and sucked on the head, her hand stroking furiously before she pounded him back against her throat, picking up a pace. Natsu's fingers dug into her soft flesh again as something deep down inside him burst. Everything Lucy was doing to him, stroking his burning shaft, pounding him in the back of her throat and her sucking on him became too much and, like an overflowing dam finally collapsing underneath the pressure of the water, Natsu came into Lucy's mouth, crying out loudly as he rocked through his very first orgasm.

Lucy gently sucked up the softening shaft, making sure nothing was left behind, and let the softened shaft flop down into the river with a loud _splash,_ and looked up at Natsu, who was panting hard.

"How was that?" Lucy asked as she got to her feet, smiling up at Natsu.

"I-I-I liked it, but ..." Natsu muttered, looking away. Lucy tilted her head to the side as she studied Natsu. His eyes, which were still clouded with lust, had a far away look in them as he tried to figure out what just happened.

"But what?" Lucy asked.

"There's this fluttering inside my stomach which I'm sure is a good thing," Natsu sighed, turning his head away. "But there's also this other feeling inside my chest that feels kind of ... I don't know ... bad?" It came out more as a question.

"Well, that fluttering feeling in your stomach means that you're still feeling joy at being sucked off," Lucy answered, rubbing Natsu's arm. "But I'll say that feeling inside your chest means that you're in love with someone else and feel bad about what we just did."

"Lucy ..." Natsu whispered, a lone tear falling down his cheek. Lucy wiped it off with her finger.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up for real," Lucy says, turning Natsu around and started cleaning his back.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu returned to the campsite at the same time as Gray and Dragion, both carrying firewood over their shoulders. Dragion dumped the firewood onto the ground and scurried back to his car, finding comfort in it. Natsu was glade that they hadn't arrived at the campsite before him and Lucy because he would have been embarrassed if they heard what he and Lucy had done.

Gray was staring at the two with wide eyes.

"Did you two come back from the river together?" Dragion asked from inside his car. Natsu swore he couldn't keep away from the horrid thing. Just thinking about it made Natsu's stomach turn.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the salmon haired Edolas doppelgänger and pulled him out of the car, Dragion's eyes widening when he realised what was going to happen to him.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter Fireball! Torture Technique Thirty One: Studly Bomber!"

Lucy wrapped her legs around Dragion's back from the rear and stretched his arms upwards over his head, causing the poor boy to start crying in pain. Gray frowned at his friend in sympathy, not really wanting to feel Lucy's wrath either.

"I'm going to bed guys," Earthland Natsu muttered, getting into his sleeping bag that they had found in Dragion's car and threw the blanket over his head, still thinking about what had happened in the river with Lucy.


End file.
